sonicella
by madeline234
Summary: desde pequeño sonic ha sido el esclavo de su padrastro eggman y su hermanastro shadow pero todo eso cambia cuando conoce a una hermosa princesa llamada amy rose
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

la vida de Sonic siempre ha sido horrible, desde pequeño ha sido el esclavo de su padrastro, eggman y sus hermanastros silver y shadow . pero nunca había sido así cuando Sonic tenía cinco años vivía con su madre, él era feliz a su lado pero su madre sentía que le faltaba otra cosa, así que se casó con eggman, para ser el padre de su hijo y junto a el sus hijos shadow y silver .

Años después la madre de Sonic murió por una enfermedad muy grave, así que eggman comenzó a revelar sus verdaderos sentimientos, envió a Sonic a dormir al desván y lo obligo a convertirse en su sirviente. Sonic ahora no se le permitía vestir nada más que harapos, eggman le avía quitado todo y lo único que le quedaba era un medallón con el retrato de su madre.

_**Once años después**_

A pasado once años era el cumpleaños número 18 de Sonic, Sonic trataba de armarse de valor para pedirle a eggman que le diera un día libre, lo cual tal vez sería inútil ya que desde que la mama de Sonic se murió no ha tenido un día libre.

Eggman-dijo Sonic mientras servía el desayuno-me he preguntado, bueno hoy es mi cumpleaños dijo.

Aja-dijo eggman mientras tomaba su taza de café.

Y me estado preguntado si me pudieras dar el día libre-dijo Sonic, mientras miraba las caras de shodow y eggman en shock.

Que -dijo eggman- escucha Sonic no puedes hoy es un día muy especial, la princesa Amy y su padre vendrá a cenar para hablar de negocios y necesito que laves nuestra ropa, la planches, que laves el piso, sin mencionar que también tienes que hacer la cena y poner la mesa.

Pero es mi cumpleaños- dijo Sonic con tristeza

Escucha Sonic si no lo haces quien lo hará, así que ve y termina tus tareas –dijo eggman

Si señor-dijo Sonic con mucha tristeza mientras se dirigía al a cocina

Papa eso fue cruel-dijo silver, silver era el único que trataba a Sonic con decencia -no crees que Sonic se merece el día libre es su cumpleaños, además que trabaja muy duro

No te metas en lo que no te importa silver-dijo shadow regañando a su hermano menor-sonic solo es la servidumbre en esta casa y nada mas

Si pero…-dijo silver sin que lo dejaran terminar

Ya oíste a tu hermano silver, Sonic no es nada más que la servidumbre –dijo eggman

Si papa-dijo silver con tristeza

_**Más tarde ese día **_

Sonic se encontraba lavando el piso, cuando vio por la ventana a su amigo tails así que se acercó para abrirla y hablar con él.

Hola Sonic, feliz cumpleaños -dijo tails- que haces?

Nada solo aquí limpiando como siempre-dijo Sonic con un tono de tristeza

Que estas limpiando en tu cumpleaños-dijo tails decepcionado-sonic ya tienes 18 años no puedes seguir siendo el esclavo de eggman y tus hermanastros, debes defenderte ahora que puedes, oficialmente eres un adulto

Lo se tails pero no tengo otro lugar a donde ir-dijo Sonic dijo con un tono de tristeza

Podrías quedarte conmigo-dijo tails-tengo espació en mi casa además…

No tails ciento que sería un estorbo -dijo Sonic mientras miraba que bajaba eggman por las escaleras- eggman

No se supone que estabas limpiando-dijo enojado, mientras se acercaba a Sonic

Si pero vino tails y yo solo estaba tomando un pequeño descanso y….-dijo Sonic mientras eggman lo callo

No me importa así que ve tienes que limpiar la chimenea -dijo eggman mientras sacaba una enorme lista de tareas-y que también tienes que terminar todos estas tareas más-dijo mientras le daba la larga lista de tareas a Sonic.

Sonic di que no, no tienes que soportarlo-dijo tails defendiendo a su amigo

Y tú que te metes no eres nadie para decirle a mi sirviente que hacer-dijo eggman mientras cerraba la ventana-eres solo un plebeyo

No soy un herrero, también-dijo tails antes que se alejara

_**Más tarde**_

Ya era la hora de la cena la princesa y el rey iban a llegar en cualquier momento, Sonic avía terminado sus tareas. eggman avía reunió a los tres para darles instrucciones.

Escuchen shadow y silver ustedes dos causar una muy buena impresión frente a la princesa y el rey-dijo eggman-y Sonic solo encárgate de atendernos bien si

Si-dijo Sonic mientras escuchaban la puerta tocar-deben ser ellos

Yo abro- dijo eggman-mientras se dirigía a la puerta

_Continuara…_


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo 2

Su majestad -dijo eggman mientras abría la puerta-pasen la cena ya está lista, lo hice yo mismo

Gracias –dijo el rey-su gratitud es muy cortes

El placer es todo mío-dijo eggman causando una buena impresión-princesa bienvenida-dijo eggman-les quiero presentar a mis hijos-dijo mientras iba por shadow y silver-majestad, princesa, les quiero presentar a mis hijos shadow y silver

Es un gusta conocerlos-dijo shadow a siendo una pequeña reverencia

Bueno vayamos a la mesa principal-dijo eggman mientras los dirigía a la mesa principal-quieren algo de beber ¡sonicccccc!-dijo gritando mientras veía a Sonic traer las bebidas-así que princesa oí que está buscando un esposo-dijo eggman pretendiendo que la princesa se iba a casar con uno de sus hijos

Si pero espero encontrar a mi verdadero amor-dijo amy mientras que Sonic le daba agua-gracias-susurro dirigiéndose a Sonic con una sonrisa-vamos a organizar un baile, para encontrarme un prometido

Esplendido, tienen hambre, el primer tiempo, Sonic ahora-dijo eggman

Si eggman-dijo Sonic dirigiéndose a la cocina mientras escuchaba todo lo que decían

Escucha pequeña casarte con uno de mis hijos sería muy bueno para ti-dijo eggman

Tiene razón, casarte conmigo es la oportunidad de tu vida, soy guapo, inteligente, tengo dinero y otras cualidades más-dijo shadow presumiendo

_Aja claro todo eso es lo contrario a lo que él es-_pensó Sonic, mientras salía de la cocina trayendo los platos

Bueno pues yo apoyo que busque a su verdadero amor-dijo silver-quien sabe podría ser cualquiera

No, cualquiera no se puede casar con mi hija-dijo el rey-debe ser alguien de buena familia

Y ese soy yo-dijo shadow, señalándose a sí mismo-soy de buena familia

Esa es la razón por la que no quería venir todos ustedes están loscos, bueno creo que ya es tarde adiós-dijo amy

Pero ni siquiera hemos comido-dijo shadow sabiendo que la princesa se quería ir

Dije adiós-dijo amy levantándose sin darse cuenta que Sonic estaba a atrás sirviéndole la cena, haciéndolo tirar todo lodo lo que llevaba en el plato que tenía Sonic y a el también

Lo siento enserio yo no te vi -dijo amy muy avergonzada -lo siento también yo no quería y para compensarlo, aquí hay cuatro invitaciones para el baile-dijo sacando cuatro invitaciones de su bolso

Bueno amy tenemos que irnos- dijo el rey mientras se dirigía a la puerta-gracias por la cena-dijo abriendo la puerta y yéndose

Sonic quiero esta habitación limpia en una hora entendiste! Rápido!-dijo eggman gritándole a Sonic como si fuera su culpa

Si eggman-dijo Sonic asustado por la voz de eggman

_**Más tarde esa noche**_

Eggman ya termine lo que me dijiste-dijo Sonic- y ahora bueno yo me preguntaba si podría ir al baile también

Quieres que te deje ir después de lo que hiciste, arruinaste mi cena-dijo eggman con un tono enojado-además no puedes ir

Porque no nada de lo que paso en la cena, fue mi culpa-dijo Sonic defendiéndose por primera vez

Si lo fue si no hubieras estado detrás de la princesa nada de esto hubiera pasado!-dijo eggman regañando a Sonic-además mírate, crees que alguien quiera bailar contigo, eres solo un sirviente y solo tenemos tres invitaciones

Si solo tenemos tres invitaciones y solo nos avergonzarías-dijo shadow

Pero si tenemos cuatro invitaciones-dijo Sonic

Así-dijo eggman mientras rompía la invitación de Sonic-pues ahora son tres, ahora vete a dormir te quiero ver mañana despierto

Si eggman-dijo con tono enojado mientras se dirigía a su habitación (el desván como la había dicho)

_**En la habitación de Sonic**_

Sonic se encontraba acostado en su cama, viendo el pequeño medallón con el retrato de su madre, recordando cuando ella estaba viva, con un poco de nostálgica

Mama-dijo con un tono muy triste, mirando el medallón con el retrato de su madre, derramando una pequeña lagrima-porque me dejaste

_**Continuara…**_


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

Era ya de día Sonic tenía que ayudar a shadow y silver a arreglarse para el baile. Con todo el trabajo Sonic no podría ir al baile, además de que eggman había roto su invitación. Sonic se encontraba lavando los trastes, cuando de pronto shadow, entro con un montón de ropa sucia.

Hey tu Sonic ten-dijo shadow mientras entraba a la cocina y le arrojaba un montón de ropa sucia-lava mi ropa y que no se te olvide plancharla quiero estar presentable cuando la princesa me elija como su prometido

Y como sabes que ella se casara contigo-dijo Sonic-admítelo cuando la princesa te vea se ira corriendo

Cállate! o si no le diré a mi padre que limpies mis zapatos con la lengua!-dijo shadow con un tono muy enfadado-ahora ve y as lo que te digo

Bien ya voy-dijo Sonic con un tono enojado llevándose la ropa sucia de shadow

_**Una hora después**_

Sonic ya había terminado de lavar y planchar, la ropa de shadow, ahora estaba lavando las ventanas, afuera en una de las ventanas estaba tails, así que le abrió la ventana para hablar con él.

Hola tails-dijo Sonic con un tono de felicidad, tras la ventana

Hola Sonic –dijo tails-ya escuchaste sobre el baile y adivina quién va ir-dijo señalándose

Está bien adivinare, tu tails-dijo Sonic

Exacto y adivina quién va ir con el-dijo tails obviamente refiriéndose a Sonic

Mmm…me rindo-dijo Sonic

Tu Sonic-dijo tails-esto va ser genial

¿Qué?-dijo Sonic con tono confundido- escucha tails no voy a ir

¿Qué?...Sonic-dijo tails con tono de tristeza- ¿porque?

Eggman no me dejo ir-dijo Sonic- además no tengo que ponerme y eggman rompió mi invitación

Bueno supuse que eggman trataría de impedirte de ir al baile así que por eso traje dos invitaciones -dijo tails sacando de su bolsillo dos invitaciones-y además que escuche del baile desde hace tiempo y por eso tengo en mi casa dos trajes listos que te parece

Enserio! gracias tails! muchísimas gracias!-dijo Sonic con mucha alegría

Mientras ellos estaban ablando no se dieron cuenta que shadow estaba espiándolos desde la cocina, había escuchado todo, obviamente iba a decirle a eggman ya que no quería que Sonic valla al baile, así que fue a informarle a eggman lo que había escuchado.

_**Mientras tanto con eggman**_

Eggman se encontraba en su habitación, preparándose para el baile, mientras que de repente entro shadow a su habitación.

Padre que bueno que estas aquí-dijo shadow diciendo muy inocentemente-no creerás lo que Sonic está tramando hacer

Enserio que está tramando Sonic-dijo eggman con un tono enojado

Escuche que Sonic planea ir al baile-dijo shadow

Que no puede ser rompí su invitación-dijo eggman muy confundido-además no tiene que ponerse

Lo sé padre, pero su tonto amigo, le dio otra invitación, además le dijo que le daría un traje-dijo shadow muy enojado-debes hacer algo, dile que limpie mi habitación o que desempolvé cada libro de nuestra biblioteca

Claro que si shadow are que limpie tu habitacion-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-escucha shadow quiero que le digas a silver que ensucie tu habitación quiero que este tan sucia para que Sonic tarde días en limpiarlo.

Claro que si padre-dijo shadow muy felizmente

_**Un rato después con shadow y silver**_

Shadow y silver, estaban en la habitación, ensuciando todo lo que pudieran, shadow estaba muy feliz, pero silver se sentía muy culpable por la que le estaba haciendo a Sonic.

Shadow no crees que es algo cruel que no dejemos ir al baile a Sonic-dijo silver sintiéndose muy culpable de lo que le estaba haciendo

No por que debería-dijo shadow sin sentir nada por Sonic-además Sonic solo es la servidumbre

Si pero sigue siendo nuestro hermano y un miembro de la familia -dijo silver con un tono triste

Hermanastro, silver y él no es un miembro de nuestra familia-dijo shadow-ahora vámonos Sonic llegara en cualquier momento para limpiar este desorden.

_**Mientras tanto con Sonic**_

Mientras tanto Sonic estaba barriendo la habitación principal de la su casa, mientras que eggman estaba bajando las escaleras

Sonic escuche que tienes un traje listo y tienes otra invitación-dijo eggman

Qué? como te enteraste no se lo dije a nadie y además…-dijo Sonic con tono muy preocupado y confundido, pero luego de un segundo se dio cuenta de que shadow se lo dijo-shadow te lo dijo cierto

Si, si me lo dijo-dijo eggman- y ahora quiero que limpies cada habitación de la casa aceptó la tuya

Pero yo ya limpie cada habitación de la casa-dijo Sonic

No te falto la habitación de shadow-dijo eggman

Qué? pero si ya limpie la habitación de shadow, más de una vez-dijo Sonic

No Sonic-dijo eggman mientras agarra a Sonic del brazo y lo llevaba a la habitación de shadow

Después de llevar a Sonic del brazo a la habitación de shadow lo soltó y dijo-tú crees que esta es una habitación limpia

Qué pero si yo la limpie muy bien?-dijo Sonic confundido mientras miraba todo el desorden

Parece que tendrás que limpiarlo otra vez, pero si terminas a tiempo podrás ir al baile, suerte Sonic la necesitaras-dijo eggman saliendo de la habitación muy felizmente

Sonic comenzó a limpiar la habitación de shadow la limpio por horas pero parecía que jamás iba a acabar, ahora estaba restregando el piso de la habitación de shadow, sabía que él no iría al baile ya que ya le había dicho a tails que no iría ya que tenía mucho trabajo, mientras tanto shadow entro a su habitación y dijo-adiós Sonic nosotros nos vamos al baile diviértete limpiando mi habitación volveremos a media noche-dijo shadow mientras salía de la habitación pero antes tiro la cubeta con agua sucia con la que Sonic estaba limpiando- lo siento

Sonic se quedó ahí mientras escuchaba al carruaje yéndose, Sonic soltó unas lágrimas, preguntándose que había hecho para merecer una vida tan horrible, Sonic había escuchado a alguien tocar la puerta, así que Sonic fue a abrir la puerta para ver quién era.

_Continuara…_


End file.
